Treasures
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Bella y su hijo se mudan a Forks, allí por primera vez conocerán a Emmett Cullen, cuando el y Bella salvan a el hijo de esta última en plena calle. -Mal Summary- Denle una oportunidad.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer hasta ahora, solo Alejando es de mi propiedad, al igual que la historia._

* * *

**Parejas principales: **Edward X Bella. Emmett X Rosalie. Alice X Jasper. Carlisle X Esme. Ect...

**Aclaraciones: **Hay vampiros.

* * *

**.:. Treasures .:.**

_**By:**  
_

_Violeta**Blak**_

* * *

**Capitulo I: **Adrenalina de Madre.

**Bella P.O.V**

'' Alejandro, mueve tu pequeño trasero para aquí '', dije a el pequeño niño de seis años, que tenía los ojos azules y cabellos marrones, que se encontraba jugando con sus juguetes en vez de estar desempacando lo que quedaba de la mudanza. El hizo lo que le dije, vino hasta donde mí con un pequeño dinosaurio en la mano y una gran sonrisa.

'' ¿Que pasó mi adorada y preciada madre?'' preguntó con fingida inocencia, mirándome por sobre sus largas pestañas.

Tramposo. El solo quería dejar de desempacar y hacerse el inocente para que lo hiciera yo, y estaba ganando, ya que usó su arma mortal. Sus largas pestañas.

'' Desempaca lo que quede en tu maleta '', ordené dándome la vuelta, para tratar de que no me convenciera con esa cara de ángel.

Él suspiró, sabiendo que cuando me daba la vuelta era por que no iba a ceder. '' Ok, mamá '', y sentí sus pequeños pasos correr escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto mientras tarareaba una melodía japonesa.

Reí, ese niño era mi vida.

Mientras pensaba, el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar. Me encaminé hacia allí y contesté.

'' ¿Hola? '', pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sofá mas cercano y encendía la televisión y cambiaba el canal a uno en el que estaban dando uno de los episodios de _Lazy town._**(1)**

Una voz ronca, la cual reconocí me contestó. '' Hola Bella hija, ¿como están? '' Era Charlie. Mi padre.

" Hola papá, estamos bien, Alejando está terminando de desempacar, el muy inteligente casi me chantajea con sus pestañas diabólicas '', reí y el rió conmigo.

'' Hahaha. Ese chico, salió con las mismas mañas de su diabólica madre '', no lo veía pero sabía que estaba sonriendo enseñando sus lindos hoyuelos.

'' ¡Oye! Tu sabes que soy un ángelito '' sonreí.

'' Sí, claro Bella, lo que tu digas '' dijo sarcástico pero divertido al mismo tiempo. '' Hay, Bella, me alegro que se mudaran a Fork's. Ya los extrañaba ''

Sonreí con mas ganas.

'' Yo también papá, yo también ''

Hablamos un rato, hasta que Alejandro bajó de su habitación y se lo pasé a Charlie mientras yo me iba a la cocina a ver que nos podía preparar para almorzar a mi hermoso hijo y a mí. Pero había un problema, al acabarnos de mudar de Phoenix, Arizona, no teníamos comida en el refrigerador ni en la alacena. Mierda. Suspiré, ahora tendríamos que salir al supermercado a comprar algo para poder tener para el desayuno mañana y de paso el almuerzo y la cena.

Fui hasta la sala y vi que Alejandro todavía estaba hablando todavía con Charlie. Me acerqué a él y le tendí un papel y un lápiz, Alejandro me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules confundidos. '' Pregúntale a tu abuelo en donde queda el supermercado, y la pizzeria más cercana, en lo que yo voy y me cambio de ropa y voy por las llaves del auto, escribe allí las direcciones, ¿sí campeón? '' pregunté revolcando su cabello. El solo sonrió y asintió.

'' ¡Hai, Oka-sama!**(2)** ... err... Sí, mamá '', rió al darse cuenta de como lo miraba, con una ceja alzada. '' Es que estoy viendo mucho anime '', sonrió mi bebé.

'' No te preocupes, sabes que yo también los veo... por cierto hay que regresar antes de que comience el nuevo episodio de Kuroshituji**(3)** '' dije con una sonrisa.

Alejandro me miró asintiendo y luego volvió a hablar con papá, parece que este había carraspeado para que le prestara atención. Subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa. Me puse unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca sin mangas, un suéter por en sima de la misma y me calcé unas converse naranja fosforescente. Me amarré mi cabello en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones salidos de la misma, no tenía ganas de arreglarme, ni maquillarme -nunca las tengo- así que tomé las llaves de mi camioneta monstruo y bajé a la sala, donde mi precioso hijo me esperaba en la puerta jugando con su celular.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia me miró, estiró su mano y me entregó el pequeño cuadro de papel donde se podían apreciar claramente, claro que con una hermosa caligrafía, las direcciones del supermercado y la pizzeria. No es justo, mi letra parecía mas como si un pollo tratara de escribir con el pico y las patas al mismo tiempo, mientras que la de mi hijo era tan impecable como las del siglo XIX. '' La primera es la dirección del supermercado, y la segunda es la dirección de la pizzeria, por cierto... ¡Quiero pizza con mucho peperoni! '' se relamió los labios mientras salíamos de casa y yo cerraba la mansión.

Reí.

'' Yo también quiero pizza con mucho peperoni, pero primero tenemos que ir al supermercado que queda mas lejos para así comprar la comida y luego de regreso compramos la comida y nos la comemos mientras vemos un maratón de anime hasta las 9:00 de la noche. Ya que mañana entramos a la escuela... ¿Que dices? '', pregunté montándome al carro y mientras el se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

'' ¡Si! ¡Me parece bien mamá!... Lo único... ¿Crees que haga amigos en la escuela? '', por su voz supe que estaba nervioso, no lo pude voltear a ver ya que estaba ya en la carretera.

'' Claro que sí hijo, ya verás que tendrás muchos amigos '', le sonreí cálidamente por el retrovisor.

El también me sonrió, mostrando los hoyuelos característicos de la familia Swan.

'' Eres la mejor mamá del mundo, mami, te amo mucho ''

'' Yo también te amo. Mi cielo. ''

Llegamos pronto al supermercado, como en 30 minutos. Aparqué en un espacio vacío cerca de la entrada del pequeño supermercado, y ayudé a bajar a Alejandro de mi camioneta, tomamos un carrito y entramos al supermercado...

Primero fuimos por las frutas y vegetales, luego por toda la comida chatarra que pudimos, y mi hijo quiso ver si había su comida favorita. Mientras que yo estaba buscando helado de pistacho.

'' ¡Mamá! ¡Si hay! ¡Si hay! ¡Si hay Ramen**(4)**! ", gritó mi hermoso chico mientras corría hacia mi con como 15 bolsas en la sus pequeñas manos y las tiró al carro cuando llegó al mismo.

'' ¿No son muchas? '', pregunté con una sonrisa.

El negó. " Nunca es mucho para un héroe, dattebayo**(5)** '', contestó imitando a Naruto.**(6)**

Yo negué con la cabeza y le revolqué el pelo. '' Vamos ninja, ya hay que pagar ''

Empujé el carrito hacia la caja mientras mi hijo me seguía dando pequeños saltos, era un chico enérgico. Pague todo con mi tarjeta de crédito y salimos de allí.

Estábamos hablando tranquilamente Alejandro y yo mientras guardábamos la comida en el baúl de mi camioneta cuando un hombre pasó corriendo me empujó, cayendo yo al suelo, y tomando a mi hijo.

'' ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! '', gritó, mientras el hombre, que estaba vestido todo de negro se lo llevaba. Yo me paré rápidamente y corrí gritando y pidiendo por ayuda sin importarme dejar mi camioneta abierta de par en par y me fui en auxilio de mi hijo.

'' ¡Alejandro! ¡Auxilio! ¡Paren a ese tipo! ¡Él tiene a mi hijo! '' grité cuando me caí y empecé a llorar, al ver como mi hijo lo hacía. Varias personas intentaron ayudar llamando a la policía y otros se lanzaron a atraparlo, pero entonces el chico sacó un arma, y le apuntó a mi hijo en la cabeza, el chilló y yo también.

'' ¡Cuidado al que se acerque, o lo mato! '' rugió, apuntando a los que estaban mas de cerca a él. Pero entonces un chico grande, de cabellos negros y ojos dorados fue hasta él con las manos en alto. '' ¡No se acerque! ¡Lo voy a matar! '' dijo apuntando la pistola hacia el pecho del muchacho. Mi hijo lloraba contra sus manitas. Y yo me sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada.

'' Tranquilo chico, ¿para que quieres a este niño? '' Preguntó acercándose un poco mas.

El hombre sonrío perverso y yo apreté los puños.

'' Lo quiero para _satisfacer mis necesidades_'', se relamió los labios.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. '' Que asqueroso eres '' dijo bajando las manos acercándose hasta el asqueroso hombre. El le apuntó con mas énfasis con el arma. El ojidorado resopló. '' Intenta dispararme '' Se acercó hasta que el arma tocó su pecho. Wow, ese chico si que era grande, le llevaba de dos a tres cabezas a el secuestrador.

'' Vale '', contestó el hombre muy seguro de si mismo. '' Y cuando lo haga, _este chico será mio_ ''

Tras sus palabras, me descontrolé y rugí, corriendo hacia el. Varias personas me intentaron detener, pero las empujé. " ¡Tú, maldito! '' le grité al hombre que se distrajo un segundo y el pelinegro aprovechó eso para quitarle el arma, y cuando el estaba a punto de hacerle una llave, patee a el bastardo en las pelotas, con toda la fuerza que tenía. El pelinegro se rió y después que cogí a mi hijo le hizo la llave al desgraciado.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir por nuestra acción. Me sonrojé, pero abrasé a mi hijo.

'' Mi amor, ¿estas bien? '', pregunté mirando con lágrimas en los ojos a mi hijo, poniendo mis manos a cada lado de su rostro. El me abrazó nuevamente.

'' Si, mami, estoy bien y tu y ese chico estuvieron, genial '', me dijo escondiendo su carita en mi cuello. Yo me sonrojé nuevamente.

'' Hablando de eso '', dije volteando hacia el chico que ya no tenía al criminal entre sus grandes manos, sino que estaba siendo interrogado por un policía, al cual reconocí. '' Charlie '', susurré pero aún así el me escuchó, se giró y me miró con una sonrisa.

'' Para ser tan patosa, das unas buenas patadas Bella, lo dejaste sin hijos, literalmente '', rió mi padre. Mi cara debía parecer un farol en estos momentos.

'' Charlie '', gruñí, pero el me ignoró.

'' ¿Y tu, como estás pequeño? '', preguntó tomando a Alejandro y alejándose con él. Yo me acerqué a el pelinegro.

'' Muchas gracias '', le dije parándome frente él. '' Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, mucho gusto '', extendí mi mano. El me sonrío y estrechó su gran mano con la mía.

'' Emmett Cullen, me puedes llamar, oso, si gustas '', ambos reímos. '' Oye, yo no quisiera que me patearas, así que... ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? '', me preguntó sin mas.

Yo sonreí, sonrojándome un poco. " Yo ya te considero mi amigo '', le dije sinceramente, ya que era el único que de verdad me había ayudado a rescatar a Alejandro.

El me sonrió y me dio un abrazo de oso. Para luego soltarme, cuando yo ya estaba medio mareada. El solo se rió estruendosamente de mi expresión.

Sentí algo abrazarme por la cintura, era Alejandro, quién venia con una paleta en la boca y dos en las manos. '' Mamá, abuelito Charlie me dio estas paletas, por hacer bien la declaración de lo que pasó, y me dijo que ese hombre irá a la cárcel '' sonrió.

'' Muy bien pequeño '' le sonreí y el se giró hacia Emmett y lo abrazó, Emmett le correspondió alzándolo en vilo y dándole vueltas por el aire. Haciendo que mi pequeño riera.

'' Gracias por rescatarme '', le sonrió a Emmett.

'' Neehh, no es nada pequeñín, fue un placer. Por cierto, soy Emmett Cullen, ¿y tu como te llamas campeón? '', le preguntó.

'' Mi nombre es Alejandro Swan '', sonrió mas, mostrando sus hoyuelos. '' Mucho gusto Emm ''

Estuvimos un rato hablando con Emmett, hasta que nos fuimos. Llegamos a mi camioneta y sorprendente mente estaba intacta y con toda la compra adentro de el baúl. Me encogí de hombros, tal vez los empleados del supermercado hicieron el favor.

Y nos fuimos a casa directamente, ya que se nos habían quitado las ganas de comer pizza...

* * *

**Aclaraciones.**

**(1)**LazyTown:Que significa irónicamente Pueblo perezoso. Un programa para niños con fin de hacer que ejerciten.

**(2)**Hai, Oka-sama:Básicamente significa **Sí, mamá** en japonés.

**(3)**Kuroshitsuji: ''El mayordomo negro'', en español, es un manga/anime creado por Yana Toboso que cuenta la historia de un niño de 13 años que le vende el alma a un demonio para cumplir la venganza por la muerte de sus padres. A mí me encanto ese anime.

**(4)**Ramen: Un tipo de sopa japonesa muy rica :3

**(5)**Dattebayo: Es como un ''de veras''

**(6)**Naruto: Manga/Anime creado por Masashi Kishimoto, es básicamente la historia de un niño huérfano que quiere convertirse en un gran ninja.

* * *

**VioletaBlak:** Eme aquí con otra historia de Twilight, la cual ya la tengo hasta el final (por lo menos en mi cabeza), espero que les aya gustado el primer capítulo. Se que no dice mucho de la historia, pero en el proximo capítulo se aclaran las cosas un poco. ¡Nos vemos! ¿Reviews?


End file.
